brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Sebastien Marlin
Sebastien Marlin is a French brickfilmer.Brick à Brack account He is best known for the medieval brickfilm series Scutarius, as well as his series of superhero parody brickfilms, Failed.YouTube channel Filmography | 2006 || bataille"1er BrickFilm de Sax" on Brick à Brack || |- | 2006 || Tes papiers"2èm BrickFilm de Sax" on Brick à Brack || |- | 2007 || LEGO Dragon Ball Z || |- | 2010 || L'attaque des Pirates || |- | 2010 || Chronique de Butcher || |- | 2010 || Gaming Ogame par Sax || |- | 2010 || Gaming Castel of Heroes || |- | 2012 || Scutarius Episode 01 || |- | 2012 || Scutarius Episode 02 || |- | 2012 || Scutarius Episode 03 || |- | 2012 || Scutarius Episode 04 || |- | 2012 || Le Portrait de Napoléon || Adapter un tableau first place winner |- | 2012 || Scutarius Episode 05 || |- | 2012 || Scutarius Episode 06 || |- | 2012 || Batman & Robin Failed: Interception || |- | 2012 || Batman & Robin Failed: Versus Joker || |- | 2012 || Scutarius Episode 07 || |- | 2012 || Batman & Robin Failed: Un redoutable adversaire || 8*8*8 Edition n°4 second place winner |- | 2012 || A Bad Dream || ReBrick Flick Halloween Competition entry |- | 2012 || Présentation Brick à Brack || Co-production with Bruno Lefèvre and Robin Blaisot |- | 2012 || 3615 Sax - Les LEGO || nesblog.com "Adapter un 3615 Usul" contest entry |- | 2012 || Scutarius Episode 08 || |- | 2012 || Captain America Failed: Le Salto d'un idiot || CABBAB #25: "Salto" entry |- | 2012 || Batman & Robin Failed: The Christmas Kidnapping || |- | 2013 || Geek Boy LEGO || |- | 2013 || Scutarius Episode 09 || |- | 2013 || Capflam & Sax: Touche pas à mon Zap || |- | 2013 || Nabila - Allo ? T'es une fille et t'as pas de shampoing ? - Version LEGO || |- | 2013 || Le Rot Infernal || CABBAB #33: "Cracher du feu" entry |- | 2013 || Untitled || ''The LEGO Movie'' ReBrick Film Competition entry |- | 2013 || Plus forts que... || CABBAB #34: "Trancher des briques" entry |- | 2013 || Taff Ton BAC || Passer son BAC entry |- | 2013 || PaintBall Killer || |- | 2013 || Scutarius Episode 10 || |- | 2013 || G Squad - Arrestation || |- | 2013 || Superman Failed: Shopping's night || |- | 2014 || Superman Failed: Drunked || |- | 2014 || Superman Failed: Sick || |- | 2014 || Playmobile Battle - mais pas que... || |- | 2014 || La vengeance de Scratchy || |- | 2014 || Teaser - DieHard 13 || |- | 2014 || Looser of the Rings || |- | 2015 || Blagues à 2 balles || |- | 2015 || Hard Corner: Black Ops 3 - version LEGO || |- | 2015 || Batman & Robin Failed: Outfit || |- | 2015 || Mise en scène d'un meurtre || CABBAB #73: "Mise en Scène - Meurtre" entry |- | 2015 || I am Lordsax || Darkness and Light Contest entry |- | 2016 || DBZ VS Marvel + DC || |- | 2016 || Detective Ninja || |- | 2017 || Fighting Samurai || |- | 2017 || L'épreuve de Thor || ''Thor: Ragnarok'' Contest entry |- | 2018 || G Squad 2 || |- | 2018 || L'école beauxBâtons || Les Brickfilms Fantastiques de Brick à Brack entry |- | 2019 || Les Publicitaires || VocalFlix entry |- References Category:French brickfilmers